zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Album
It was yet another peaceful evening at Grand Pangolin Arms after a relatively easy day at work. Sometimes the cop couple who lived there had much longer shifts, but this time the two had gotten home earlier, having much more time to spend together. After just watching the nine o´clock-news on TV, Nick and Judy had enjoyed their dinner together and were moving now to the dessert. For this time, the rabbit had cooked homemade tortillas for her and her fox boyfriend, which both of them loved. She was now fixing some ice cream sundaes she had prepared for dessert. Nick was very impressed by the taste of the ice cream, which had blueberries and almonds with a graham cracker crumbs thrown in there for good measure. He had rarely tasted anything this wonderful. “Wow. Looks like pawpsicles just met their match. This stuff is excellent”, he said. “Thanks. Glad you appreciate it”, Judy smiled. The fox had been fond of her cookings ever since he moved in with his girlfriend. The two did share quite similar tastes in many things, from TV to books to food, which made them get along even better than they already did. It wasn´t every day a ZPD member had a partner that he or she could share all of his or her free time with. From walks on the beach to eating out and going to movies, Nick and Judy were always there for each other when needed. Supportive friendship and genuine romance walked hand in hand in their relationship. “So, is there anything on the TV tonight?” the fox asked after finishing his ice cream. “Sadly no. Game of Rodents continues next week”, Judy explained. “Oh well. I´ll take the dishes back to the kitchen….whoops!” Nick said as he accidentally dropped a spoon. As he went to get it from under the bed, he noticed something there that he hadn´t seen before. An album of some kind. “What´s this?” he lifted it up from there. Judy smiled as she recognized it. “Ah, that´s my old photo album. You haven´t seen it yet, so maybe it´s time”, she sat down after taking the dishes away. Judy opened the book, showing pictures of her previous years and other family members. They had been going as long as Judy had been alive, and from all the pictures together he could see the caring nature of the Hopps family come through, like in the picture of Stu and Bonnie´s wedding. “25 years since this has passed…wow”, he was interested in reading it. Judy sat next to him, and blushed a bit as he came to the next picture which was her as a baby. A small cute grey-furred baby bunny was there in her crib, holding a teddybear in her clutches as she slept in her purple onesie. “Wow. That´s the most adorable thing I´ve ever seen”, Nick smiled. “I hope I get to see your baby photo someday too”, Judy said teasingly with Nick laughing. He moved on, seeing more pictures of her happy childhood years. Nick loved them too, for it was the kind of childhood he hoped that his and Judy´s children would have someday too when the time was right. “I didn´t know you did ballet, Carrots”, Nick said as he noticed a picture of Judy in a cute ballerina dress when she was seven years old. “It was before I decided what my true dream was, so it was left behind”, Judy smiled. “A wise decision…although you would´ve made for a nice ballerina too, frankly”, Nick said as he saw photos of Judy in the girl scouts. She had told him often of her days there, and she could still bake the same cookies as she used to do back then. Nick thought they tasted great. The photos kept going to her teenage years, with Judy starting to look more beautiful year by year. Her fashion started also to become more similar to the one she had during her adult years. In her graduation photos she looked the same as she did now already. “You started out so cute and turned out so beautiful”, Nick commented. “Here´s the day when my dream came true….or at least a part of it”, Judy showed the photo of her ZPD graduation where Lionheart was present too. “The day when a hero came to Zootopia. It wasn´t long after this that I met you”, Nick placed his paw on Judy´s shoulder. She could still remember all that in her head, from the ice cream hustle to Nick´s graduation, which was present in the last photo in the album. Judy was hugging her closest friend there closely, who smiled happily too. “That’s the end of the album, but the beginning of something better. And this won´t be the last photo with you that´ll end up in there”, Judy said. After all they had been through, she was ready to face the future with the man her heart belonged to. Even though her career had been her main dream, she had always deep down wished to find someone like him, who´d always be there for her. A relationship that´d be stronger and more unique than any friendship. After the incident at the press conference, Judy felt like she had truly redeemed herself by giving all the love she could to Nick. “Such a nice little album full of memories. Too bad I don´t have one here myself, although the memories I´ve got in my head are good enough for me”, Nick added. For someone who had faced so many hardships, most of the greatest memories in his life had come from the period when he had met Judy. An impact that had changed his life permanently. Judy snuck up into his arms, looking at him kindly. “There will be more of those coming during our time together. Trust me. And they won´t most likely fade either”, she draped her paws around Nick for a big hug. The rabbit almost purred contently as the fox hugged her back. As they were a couple, Nick and Judy were currently at the happiest state of their adult lives. No matter what the circumstances, neither of them would ask for more than to be with their loved one. It was getting late, so Nick and Judy weren´t going to stay there reading for much longer. A long day at work was ahead the next day after all. Judy took a shower, and changed back to the same nightwear she wore before Nick moved in. The fox got changed too as he joined his girlfriend in bed. As they were about to go to sleep, Judy realized something as she noticed her phone on a desk near the bed. “You know, that album could use another photo soon. The first home I ever share with my boyfriend is quite the important occasion, so what do you say, Nick?” she smiled at him. Nick nodded gently as he understood what she said. “I´m ready for that, Carrots”, he said. Judy took the phone and went very close to her beloved fox, ready to take the photo. Just before a flash came, she snuck close to him and stole a kiss. A gentle smile appeared on the fox´s face just at the right moment. As the photo had been taken, Judy showed it to Nick, who loved it too. “Worthy putting in the album indeed”, he kissed her back. “You´re right. Good night, darling”, Judy said as she put down the phone and draped the blanket around the two. It would take some time before Judy would add the photo to the album, but when it would get there, she´d treasure it always, like all the other moments between her and Nick. In time, they´d need a bigger album. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories